Simple Pleasures
by Dragonanimelady
Summary: Heero gets a new pet.
1. Prolouge

Simple Pleasures Prologue  
  
"Come on, Heero! PLEASE?" "No means no, Duo. We are not keeping it. Anyways, where will you keep it?" "At night, on the edge of the bed!" "It'll get kicked off. What about during the day?" "In the doghouse at the back of the house!" "Duo! That house is meant for a 12 pound Yorkshire terrier, NOT an 800 pound panther!" "But Heero! Look at it! It's cute!" Heero looked into the great saucer-like eyes of the panther that Duo had 'rescued' from the zoo. It was a bit cute. but NO! "No, Duo. Quatre will not approve." "Yes he did! I already asked him!" Dammit, thought Heero. He WOULD approve. He'd just think of it as a giant kitty. "Duo, if I say yes," big puppy dog eyes greeted this statement," YOU have to take care of it." "YEA!" Duo cried. "Thanks Hee-chan!" And Duo ran off. But the cat didn't follow. "Come on, Gwen!" Still the cat sat, eyes boring into Heero. Duo ran back just in time to see the great feline get up and rub against Heero's legs, letting out a purr the neighbors 2 miles down the road could hear. "Awww! Heero! She likes you!" Heero stepped back and gave the cat his best death glare. The cat stared back before leaping onto Heero, throwing the teen to the ground, where the cat proceeded to wash his face. Heero pushed the cat off, glared at Duo, and walked back into the house. The cat followed. Everywhere Heero went, the panther followed, even helping Heero with some things. From then on, Gwen was Heero's first pet. 


	2. Breakfast Mayhem

Simple Pleasures  
  
Breakfast Mayhem  
  
"Heero! Tell Gwen to stop staring at me!" "Hn." "I mean it! You said we could screw like half-dead weasels this morning!" "What were we just doing?" "I want to finish, but I can't do it with Gwen staring at me!" "Hn." "Heero! Please?" "Come on, let's get dressed and go get breakfast." Duo sighed bitterly and did as he was told. Ever since he had brought the 800-pound panther home from the zoo, it had adopted Heero and never kept him out of her sight. He hadn't had any good sex in 2 weeks. Well, at least Heero was the happiest Duo had ever seen. And Gwen and Heero did make a good team at a lot of things, especially. "Yui! Onna cat! STOP STARING AT ME!!!" Duo heard Wu-fei's annoyed scream. While Duo had been contemplating, Heero had already started without him. Running down the stairs, he came into view of the breakfast table. Deciding to sit this one out, he watched Heero and Gwen at work. Heero and the giant feline never moved their eyes from Wu-fei, never even blinking. To eat, Heero just picked up his fork and jammed it in his mouth, while Gwen slightly lowered her head. Wu-fei was hysterical. "Injustice! Obstinate currs! Kisamas! Yui! Onna! STOP IT!!" Jumping up from the table, Wu-fei ran past Duo and climbed the stairs 3 at a time. Everyone downstairs heard the door slam. "Good job, you guys!" congratulated Quatre. Heero and Gwen just moved their heads slightly to turn their unblinking stare on him. Giggling nervously, Quatre quickly left the room to wash the dishes. Finally blinking, the duo went back to their breakfast. As Duo walked in, both teen and cat looked up simultaneously. "Hn." "Grr." "Ano.good morning to you, too." Pulling out the chair next to him, Heero indicated with his hand to sit. Pulling over Wu-fei's untouched breakfast, he gave it to Duo, along with utensils and a napkin. "Arigatou, Hee-chan." "Hn." "Grr." "You know, Hee-chan, I think you might be getting a bit too attached to the cat." "Hn." "Grr." "If it ever dies, you'll be heartbroken." "." "Good point, Trowa," continued Duo in a desperate attempt to get Heero to notice him. "What if the owner does come to take her back?" "Then I'll kill him." "Okay." Ever since Gwen had come into Heero's life, Duo had been pushed away more and more. "Don't worry, Shi-chan. An animal can never replace a human's love," said Heero, as if reading his lover's mind. "Heero?" asked Duo after Trowa left to find out where Quatre was cowering after his encounter with 2 Glares of Death . "Hn?" "Grr." "Aishiteru kara." "Hn. Me too." "Grr." 


End file.
